


Jean-Luc Picard

by kjnoren



Category: Hallelujah - Leonard Cohen (Song), Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Filk, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Song Parody, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Star Trek ttto Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Borg Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jean-Luc Picard

I heard there was a secret Chord  
That Data played, it pleased the Borg  
But you don't really care for Star Trek, do you  
It goes like this, Jim Kirk, Janeway,  
Ben Sisko next, and Archer's ship  
The baffled crew hears Captain Jean-Luc Picard  
||||: Jean-Luc Picard :||||

The Borg were strong but you needed proof  
You saw her naked in the Cube  
Her beuty and her logic overthrew you  
Assimilation was her goal  
She broke your chair and cut your soul  
And from your lips she drew the Jean-Luc Picard  
||||: Jean-Luc Picard :||||

You did your best, it wasn't much  
You couldn't feel, you tried to touch  
You told the truth, you didn't leave unbroken  
And even though it all went wrong  
You'll stand before the Queen of Borg  
With nothing on your tongue but Jean-Luc Picard  
||||: Jean-Luc Picard :||||

**Author's Note:**

> First two lines of first verse written by Karissa Trent.


End file.
